


Slave Games

by dragonsage1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsage1993/pseuds/dragonsage1993
Summary: Forced into a game by the gods of lust Naruto, Harry, and Law must capture their targets to win the games and the prize.





	Slave Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters outside the gods of lust and Lujuria.

**Ch. 1 Collecting the Players**

“Where the hell am I,” asked a blond with an orange outfit. He had sky blue eyes and whisker like mark on his face.

  
“That is a good question,” said a dark haired individual. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. On his forehead was a faded lightning like mark on his forehead. “Names Harry Potter by the way. “

  
“Nice to meet you Potter. My names Uzumaki Naruto,” said Naruto as he held his hand out.

  
Harry had a confused look on his face till it clicked in his head. “Oh I’m sorry my name is Harry not Potter.” Harry remembered Hermione mentioning once that in Asian cultures they give their first name last rather than first.

  
“Okay,” said Naruto a bit confused. “Well just for clarity my name is Naruto. So do you have any idea where we are? One moment I’m talking to Kakashi sensei in the Hokage office the next I’m here.

  
“I was visiting professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. Whoever did this must be powerful if they pulled this off thought he wards,” said Harry. He would be worried about the statute but whoever brought them here is clearly magical.

  
“If you two are done talking maybe we can find a way out of here,” said a voice behind them. They turned to see a tall figure wearing a fur hat. He had yellow eyes with short black hair. “I’ve been trying to use my devil fruit power but I can’t seem to get past these walls. You can call me Law. I was enjoying my time laying on the deck of my ship when suddenly I was awoken by you two.”

  
“Okay so the three of us were minding our own business when suddenly teleported to this weird dark room. ‘Kurama any ideas.”

  
“ **I’ve been trying to sense what is outside this room but it’s like we are in a separate dimension and nothing exist outside these walls** ,” said kurama. “ **Look out for that Law fellow he has a lot of negative emotion in him.”**

  
‘Yeah I felt that too but I think it’s been in him for a while,’ thought Naruto.

  
“Hello, hello, hello,” said a high pitched voice. They looked at the source and found a small male about one foot in height. He had short black hair with black eyes. He had a leather jacket and pants on. He was floating on the air with the help of black butterfly like wings. “It’s a pleasure to meet you child of prophecy Naruto Uzumaki, The-man –who- conquered Harry potter, and the surgeon of death Trafalgar Law. Each of you are powerful in your own right and have done remarkable things in your home dimension.”

  
“Okay little fairy can you tell us why we are here,” asked Harry in a polite tone.

  
“Oh how rude I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lujuria. I am a simple servant for the lust gods,” introduced Lujuria.

  
“The lust gods,” asked Naruto. “That sounds like something Ero Sannin would have worshiped.” Though not saying it out loud Harry thought the same about Sirius.

  
“He was greatly respected by them and they have golden editions of his books,” Lujuria said. “As for why you are all here they are very bored and want you to play a little game.”

  
“What type of game,” asked Law with narrowed eyes.

  
“A slave game,” said Lujuria. Seeing the dark look in their eyes he waves his hand quickly and says, “Wait you won’t be the slaves. In fact you will be gathering the slaves.”

  
“What you want us to kidnap our friends for a game,” asked Harry getting a dark look in his eyes. In his hand was the elder wand.

  
“No, no, no,” said Lujuria. He was breaking out in a sweat since he knows any of these three could kill him easily. “If you would just give me a moment to explain without interrupting I’ll explain the game, rules and prizes.”

  
“Better make it quick,” said Naruto his eyes turning red.

  
“Okay the game is pretty simple we will give you five targets in different dimensions that you will have to capture and train to be sex slaves,” Lujuria said. “If you agree to participate we can guarantee your dimension will stay safe and won’t be targeted.” ‘besides their countless other versions of your dimensions,’ thought Lujuria.”

  
“And if we refuse,” asked Law.

  
“No guarantee. It would be entertaining to watch the breaking of Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Nami, Robin, Boa, Hinata, Mei, and Ino,” he would have continued but he had to dodge a kunai and blasting curse.

  
“You lay one hand on them and I won’t care if they are gods I’ll kill them,” said Harry.

  
“Won’t be the first gods that I have beaten,” said Naruto.

  
“Like I said agree to play and they will be safe,” said Lujuria. “The rules of the game are pretty simple. Well drop you into the dimension of one of your targets. You will be given basic Intel on the target as well as a decent amount of local currency to set up a base of operation. After finding your target and capturing them you will have thirty days to train them till the next portal will open to your next target. By the end of the game you should have all five target with you.”

  
“So it’s a race,” asked Law.

  
“Nope you will be scored in five categories. First is obviously the girl by having her you will be given twenty points. But be warned if they manage to escape not only will your thirty day counter reset you will also lose four points from them. Second would be the capture. We will have four judges watch you as you partake the capture they will judge you on creativity, smoothness of capture, avoiding of witnesses, and their overall impression. This will be the only score you will be told about in game. Third would be training methods. The same judges will watch as you train the girls and score you based off what they think about your methods. The last two would be obedience and sexual training. We will test how obedient they are with a series of orders we will give them. As for sexual training obviously we will have sex with them and score them based off that. Any questions?”

  
“Since were being judged on training does it have to be different for each girl,” asked Law.

  
“Nope in fact having a more universal training method would actually score higher,” said Lujuria.

  
“So outside of keeping our loved ones safe why would we possible agree to this,” asked Naruto.

  
“For the prize of course,” said Lujuria like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
“And that would be,” asked Naruto.

  
“Well first place would earn you 1 billion in your local currency, two special surprise gifts, and the choice of seven people to bring back from the dead. Second would be half a billion in the local currency, one special surprise gift and five people back from the dead. Last place is one million in their local currency, a special gift, and three people back from the dead. Of course you have to complete the game to earn the prizes and earn an average score of 65 for each girl,” Lujuria said.

  
Hearing the prize their minds instantly started to form the list of people they want back. For them they may have been different but all of them had the same group at the top of their list their family.

  
“So will you compete,” asked Lujuria.

  
The three of them stayed in silence for a moment before Naruto spoke, “I don’t like it. And never thought in a million years I would agree to something like this but if it means keeping my precious people safe and a chance to see some old faces again then I guess I’ll do it.”

  
“I agree with Naruto,” said Harry. “There are plenty of faces I would love to see again. So I guess I’ll do it.”

  
“Fine I’m in,” said Law not saying anything else.

  
“Perfect we will return you to your home and give you a week to get ready for the game. We will also provide you with bottomless bags with all the bondage equipment you could need along with a book of what’s in there. To get the equipment just stick your hand in and think about it. Just so you know I’ll be checking in at times and asking questions. For the lusts gods this will be like a TV show I get to be the host,” said Lujuria. “Good luck.” As soon as he said it portals opened up below them sending them home.

 

**Hokage office**  
Naruto landed on his back with a small groan. His first action was to stick his finger in the air and flip them off. “Fuck you assholes,” he yelled.

  
“So Naruto you ready for the game,” asked Kakashi. Seeing a look of confusion Kakashi explained. “They were showing us what was going on so we heard everything.”

  
“Troublesome only you Naruto,” said shikamaru.

  
“Thanks for being angry when he brought me up,” said Ino with hinata nodding her head.

  
“Well guess I better get ready,” said Naruto as he made his way home.

  
“May I suggest Anko? I’m sure she could give you tips on breaking people,” said Kakashi as Naruto left the office.

**Hogwarts**  
Harry fell right in the middle of the main hall. Luckily it was still summer so there were no students there. “Harry are you all right, “Asked Hermione”

  
“Yeah I guess,” said Harry as he got up. “While the landing wasn’t perfect that still felt better than apparition and port keys,” Harry joked.

  
Hermione hit him in the shoulder and said, “How could you possibly agree to this game.”

  
“It was the only way to insure yours and the others safety,” said Harry. “Besides the idea of seeing Sirius again was just a little too tempting.”

  
“Fine but if you are really going to try this then come on. We have research to do,” said Hermione as she drags him to the library.

  
“Do you really think Hogwarts library will have much,” asked Harry.

  
“Probably not, but I’m sure the black library will,” she answered.

 

**Polar Tang**  
Law landed onto of the sub. Luckily for him it was still above water. Getting up he made his way inside and looked at his crew. They quickly told them that they saw everything. “Okay I’m going to start getting what I need while I’m gone. Bepo you are in charge try to stay out of trouble.”

  
Law made his way to his cabin and started to make plans. While he was going to compete he also planned on seeing all the tech and medical knowledge he could gain from these other worlds. While he would like to win third will settle just fine if it means his family will be alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I have most of the girls figured out and only plan on taking no more than two girls from any franchise. I am open for ideas and may change some of the girls.


End file.
